Double The Tickles
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Title says it all! Read on! Done as a request, so please, no flames.


**Sparkling Lover asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

**Ally belongs to Sparkling Lover. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

><p><strong>Double The Tickles<strong>

Rook woke up that morning and stretched, smiling as he remembered it was his day off and he was looking forward to spending some time with Rachel.

He went downstairs and saw the other aliens already up and they all looked at him and suddenly all burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" asked Rook, but the aliens were all laughing too hard to answer him and so he looked in a nearby mirror and saw why everyone was laughing at him.

His face was painted exactly like a cheetah's face. Rook jumped back in surprise at this discovery and was confused, but then it hit him that Rachel had no doubt wanted to play a prank on him while he had been sleeping.

"Oh, I'll get her for this little prank," he said to himself as he went into the bathroom and washed his face, getting the make-up off of him successfully. He met Wildvine coming down the hallway. "Ah, Wildvine," he said. "I need your help to get Rachel back for this little prank she pulled on me."

Wildvine chuckled. "You got it," he said. "She went shopping, but she'll be back later."

* * *

><p>Rachel came home with a sigh of relief. She loved shopping, but it did tire her out a bit. She then brightened as she remembered Rook had the day off today and went up to her room to put her stuff away and then put the food in the fridge. She then found Rook in his room. "Honey, I'm home!" she called as she came in, finding him sitting on his bed, reading a book.<p>

Rook looked up and chuckled. "I'm glad you are," he said with a smile.

Suddenly, Rachel felt something very strong wrap around her arms and legs, carrying her to Rook's bed and pinning her down. She struggled a bit, but then saw Wildvine come up grinning as his vine legs held her down. "Hey!" she protested lightly. "What's going on?"

"I woke up this morning to find my face had been painted with make-up to make me look like a cheetah," said Rook. "I was wondering why you'd pull such a prank on me."

"What?" Rachel asked confused. "Honey, you know I don't have any make-up. I'm allergic to it, remember?"

It was true that she was allergic to make-up, but Rook wasn't very convinced. He looked at her with a thoughtful smile. "Well, if you won't admit the truth, then I guess I'll have to make you admit it. By tickling you," he said as he placed his hands on her underarms, tickling her there.

Rachel giggled and laughed as she felt Rook's fingers tickle her underarms good and long. As Wildvine was restraining her, she couldn't do anything to protect her ticklish spots.

"Come on, Rachel," said Rook, smiling at her. "Admit it."

It was hard for Rachel to talk through the giggles, but she managed it. "Rook, I didn't do it!" she managed to laugh out.

"Uh-huh," he said. "Come on, Baby. Admit it."

Rachel kept laughing as she repeated her denial, but Rook wasn't giving up. His hands moved to her ribs, making her squirm as she laughed. Then he tickled her sides, which made her laughter grow louder.

"Rook! Stop tickling me! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rachel begged.

Rook only tickled her a bit more on her sides and then stopped at her stomach, his hands hovering over her stomach, which both he and Wildvine knew was her weakest spot.

"I'll stop and have Wildvine let you go, but only if you admit that you pranked me," he said.

Rachel took a moment to catch her breath and looked at Rook. "Honey, you're crazy," she said, half-seriously. "I didn't paint your face, I swear. Why on Earth would I want to do that?"

"Good question," said the Revonnahgander. "Only you can answer it."

"I wouldn't and I didn't."

She then began squealing hysterically and laugh as Rook began tickling her belly, smiling at hearing her laugh hard as she tried to get away, but couldn't.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle! You're so ticklish!" Rook teased her. "I can do this all day, you know."

Rachel kept laughing and it was her laughter that drew Ally's attention and the young girl came in. "What's going on?" she asked, making Rook stop tickling Rachel to turn to speak with Ally, but he didn't get the chance to explain when the little girl spoke again.

"Hey, why did you wash my make-up off your face?" she asked.

That made Rook look at her confusedly, as did Rachel and Wildvine, who had let the older girl up. "What do you mean, Ally?" asked Rook.

The little girl looked up at him. "I got an inspiration for an art project and so painted your face in hopes I could replicate it in a drawing," she explained. "I had to do it carefully since you moved so much."

Rachel then looked at Ally. "You painted his face?" she asked her cousin before she elbowed Rook hard in the ribs. "Told you I didn't do it."

Rook winced and rubbed his sore ribs where Rachel had jabbed him. "Sorry, Baby," he said, hoping she'd forgive him.

"I forgive you, Honey," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "But I think a little artist needs a little tickle torture for all this."

Ally's eyes grew big and she quickly moved, but Wildvine was quicker and had the smaller girl trapped in his vines and pulled towards the three before moving her to the bed and pinning her down.

"Should we tickle her all at once?" he asked.

"Yes," said both Rachel and Rook in unison as they took their places by Ally's underarms and stomach respectively. Rook's hands hovered over the young girl's weak spot while Rachel lifted up Ally's shirt a little and Wildvine removed the small girl's shoes and socks, leaving her feet bare.

Ally tried to get away, but couldn't. "You should have told us about your little art project, Ally," said Rook. "Now, you must endure the tickle torture."

With that, he tickled Ally's underarms, making the young girl erupt in loud laughter which grew as Rachel tickled Ally's stomach and Wildvine tickled Ally's feet.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ally laughed out.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" Rook cooed at her teasingly.

"What a ticklish little cousin we have!" Rachel equally teased as she leaned down and blew raspberries into Ally's stomach, making the little girl's laughter escalate.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle, Ally!" said Wildvine in a teasing manner. "Let's keep hearing those cute giggles!"

Ally kept laughing as then Rook followed Rachel's lead and blew raspberries into the little girl's neck, making her shriek louder. Finally, they all stopped and let Ally rest as the little girl tried to catch her breath.

Smiling, Wildvine picked her up and cradled her in his arms and Rook held Rachel in his own arms, feeling her hand gently rub his sore side from where she had jabbed him earlier. He rubbed her back and they kissed happily for a moment before breaking away gently and looking over to see Ally asleep in Wildvine's arms as the plant alien carried her to her room, letting the young girl sleep.

Ally smiled in her sleep as she could still feel the tickles running through her as she slept peacefully, dreaming happy dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review, but no flames! Happy Thanksgiving, y'all!<strong>

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
